


Легкое сходство с Марлоном Брандо

by Ingunn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Домашние животные бывают разные...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легкое сходство с Марлоном Брандо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slight Resemblance to Marlon Brando](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93383) by soundczech. 



Через месяц после того, как Киннетик выходит на международный рынок, Брайан получает от одного из своих клиентов очень странный подарок. Яйцо.

– Неужели всякие гребаные зажигалки или, на худой конец, качественные минеты уже совсем вышли из моды? – ворчит Брайан, наблюдая, как Джастин вертит яйцо в руках, и бледная кожа его рук выглядит совершенно белой на фоне темно-серой скорлупы. – Подарить его Дебби на Рождество, что ли.

– А мне нравится, – возражает Джастин. – Оно необычное. 

Он встряхивает яйцо и подносит его к уху, прислушиваясь.

– Представляешь, как будет круто, если оттуда кто-нибудь вылупится?

– Заебись, вот только какого-нибудь долбаного эму мне здесь и не хватало.

– А может, там крокодил? – Подперев подбородок кулаком, Джастин наблюдает, как яйцо все медленнее крутится на столе и, наконец, останавливается. – Это было бы действительно круто. Как в кино.

Брайан опускается на стул рядом с Джастином и берет яйцо в руки. Оно гладкое и теплое, и вблизи скорлупа совсем не кажется грубой. А еще оно довольно тяжелое. Посыльный из компании Педсли, который его привез, сказал, что оно принесет Брайану удачу, или что-то в этом духе. Но Брайан даже не уверен, что яйцо настоящее. Он всегда считал, что в Педсли работают одни засранцы, и даже тот факт, что руководство тратит миллионы долларов в год на услуги Брайана, ничего не изменит. Комиссионных Брайану вполне достаточно. Дарить всякую непонятную хрень совершенно необязательно.

Брайану почему-то жутко смотреть на яйцо. Он не может отделаться от мысли, что держит в руках нечто мертвое.

Поэтому Брайан убирает яйцо в комод.

– Подарю его Дебби, – повторяет он. – Мне оно нахуй не упало.

Джастин снисходительно улыбается, пропуская мимо ушей обычное мозгоебство Брайана.

***

 

Два дня спустя яйцо появляется у Джастина на столе в роли пресс-папье поверх огромной кучи всяких разных бумаг. Упрямый мелкий пизденыш.

***

 

В четверг, когда Брайан, как всегда, на работе, Джастин звонит ему на мобильный.

– Брайан, – начинает он, – ты же ничего не добавил в мой сок? Ради прикола? Потому что это ни хрена не смешно.

Когда Джастин умолкает, Брайан слышит, как он скрипит зубами.

– Чего я мог туда добавить? Спермы, что ли?

– Экстази! ЛСД! Я, нахуй, понятия не имею, Брайан!

– Ты решил, что я подсыпал тебе наркотиков? – в недоумении спрашивает Брайан, чувствуя, как отваливается челюсть. – Что за хуйня?

– Брайан, – произносит Джастин, и в его голосе сквозит напряжение, как в первые недели после нападения, когда он звонил Брайану из лофта, напуганный тенями и полумраком. – Я… не бери в голову. Позже поговорим.

***

 

Когда спустя сорок минут Брайан влетает в лофт, со спинки дивана на него внимательно смотрит маленькая крылатая рептилия.

Джастин безучастно глядит на Брайана, застывшего на пороге и как никогда отчетливо понимающего, что пятнадцать лет употребления галлюциногенов не прошли даром.

– Это что, блядь, дракон? – наконец спрашивает Брайан.

– Господи, так ты тоже это видишь? – Джастин с облегчением потирает лоб. – Я уже решил, что у меня крыша поехала, и пытался придумать, как лучше тебе об этом рассказать.

– Ты это из института приволок? – Брайан медленно заходит в лофт, бросая портфель и пальто прямо у дверей. Он останавливается рядом с Джастином, и они оба пристально разглядывают дракончика.

– Это было здесь, когда я вернулся домой. Я думаю, оно вылупилось из яйца.

Существо открывает пасть и извергает небольшой язычок пламени.

– Брайан, твой клиент подарил тебе дракона!

Вся шкура рептилии покрыта острыми выступами, напоминающими рожки. Тельце иссиня-черное, а на груди и вдоль хребта – пятнышки. Дракончик чихает, выбрасывая в воздух сноп искр и отчетливый запах серы. Джастин от неожиданности отскакивает в сторону.

– Может, позвонить в службу отлова бездомных животных? – спрашивает он, с опаской косясь на дракончика.

– И что ты им скажешь – что сегодня, когда ты шел домой из института, за тобой увязался дракон?

– А может, он улетит, если оставить окно открытым?

Дракон шипит и поводит маленькими крылышками.

Они оставляют окно открытым.

Через две недели Брайан закрывает окно. Джастин считает, что опасения Брайана насчет грабителей и переменчивой погоды надуманны, и сердито хмурится, глядя на чешуйчатого засранца, свернувшегося в брайановых простынях.

Брайан дает дракончику имя Марлон, и размером он уже с кулак Джастина. Он издает странные звуки посреди ночи и съедает всего гребаного тунца из банки. Проснувшись во вторник утром, Джастин обнаруживает, что его кроссовки все в подпалинах, а расплавленные подошвы прикипели к мятым джинсам.

– Забудь о них, – говорит Брайан. – Эти джинсы все равно были отвратительные.

Ему легко говорить. Марлон даже близко не подходит к его ботинкам от Гуччи и мокасинам от Прада. К понедельнику Джастин недосчитывается уже трех пар кроссовок.

***

 

Джастин полагает, что раз у Брайана никогда в жизни не было домашних животных, то ему простительно, что он так привязался к этой мелкой пакостной твари. Брайан почесывает его за рожками, пока смотрит новости по Си-Эн-Эн и прикармливает кусочками со своей тарелки прямо на обеденном столе. И в каком-то смысле дракончик даже милый, особенно когда не пытается сделать барбекю из Джастина. Джастин решает выждать еще пару недель. Вряд ли привязанность Брайана ослабнет, но если так пойдет и дальше, однажды ему все это надоест, и он поймет, что Марлону будет лучше без него.

Джастину кажется, что это неплохой план ровно до тех пор, пока в четверг, вернувшись от Дафны уже под утро, он не обнаруживает на своей подушке свернувшегося клубочком Марлона.

– Брайан, – шепчет Джастин.   
Марлон поднимает голову и глядит на Джастина, сонно моргая, но Брайан даже не шевелится.

– Брайан, – повторяет Джастин более настойчиво. Он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Брайана, но тут раздается злобное шипение Марлона, и темноту прорезают маленькие язычки пламени.

Джастин и Марлон долго в упор смотрят друг на друга.

Джастин уходит спать на диван.

***

 

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – интересуется утром Брайан. Он безукоризненно выглядит в новом костюме. 

«У него сегодня какая-то важная презентация», – вспоминает Джастин. Какая-то новая музыкальная компания с большим потенциалом. У Джастина на лице отпечаток узора с обивки дивана, а все мышцы ноют от холода и неудобной позы.

– Твой динозавр меня ненавидит, – говорит он, пристально наблюдая за маленькой бестией, порхающей возле плеча Брайана. Джастин не помнит, когда тот успел научиться летать. Он думает, может, теперь больше повезет, если он откроет окно.

– Это смешно, – говорит Брайан. – Он же животное, они всех любят.

Когда на прошлой неделе приходил Майки, Марлон валялся на спинке, пока тот чесал ему брюшко, мурлыча и потягиваясь, как кошка. А когда за двадцать минут до этого домой вернулся Джастин, Марлон поджег стеллаж для журналов.

– Я ему не просто не нравлюсь. Каждый раз, как он видит меня, плюется огнем. Если бы ты завел гребаную птичку, как нормальный человек, я бы тебе даже слова не сказал.

– Может, если бы ты лучше к нему относился, Марлон бы на тебя так не обижался.

Джастин бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

– Отлично, – наконец говорит он и плюхается обратно на диван, зарываясь лицом в прохладную шелковую обивку диванных подушек. – Но не мог бы ты забрать его с собой на работу? Я хочу поспать без опасений за свою жизнь.

Брайан хмурится, сажая Марлона в карман, но целует Джастина на прощание.

***

 

Когда в его зажигалке Zippo заканчивается бензин, Брайан заводит привычку прикуривать сигареты с помощью Марлона, и тогда Джастин понимает, что избавиться от этого гада будет труднее, чем он рассчитывал. Он наблюдает за Брайаном, растянувшимся на диване в одних джинсах, без рубашки, с сигаретой во рту. Длинные пальцы Брайана поглаживают животик Марлона, и засранец пыхтит от удовольствия.

– Не знаю, чем ты все время недоволен, – говорит Брайан. – Марлон вообще самый полезный член нашей семьи.

Джастин вспоминает о кофе, который варил сегодня утром, о постельном белье, которое стирал, потому что с появлением Марлона домработница больше не приходит. Полезный, значит. Да не пошел бы ты, Брайан.

Джастин усаживается на другом краю дивана, где жгучее дыхание Марлона не достанет его и не спалит все волоски на руках.

***

 

– Брайан говорит, что ты ревнуешь к Марлону, – произносит Майкл тем обеспокоенным тоном, который выработал, когда стал отцом, и, следовательно, самым мудрым человеком на земле. – Он думает, это может стать проблемой.

– Я не ревную к Спайро*, – отвечает Джастин и тянется за пончиками, которые Майкл прячет за барной стойкой. – Но это уже стало проблемой. Кажется, мы не трахались целую вечность.

*Spyro the Dragon (Дракон Спайро) — вымышленный персонаж одноимённой игровой серии, впервые представленной в 1998 году. Создан Чарльзом Зембилласом, также являющимся автором серии игр о Крэше Бандикуте. На протяжении всех игр показывается как энергичный и любопытный, не задумывающийся о собственной безопасности дракон, прославившийся своим мужеством и дерзким отношением к опасности, хотя он совсем мал в оригинальной серии. Спайро всегда готов прийти на помощь своим друзьям и незнакомцам, если те попали в беду.

– Сколько это уже продолжается? – сочувственно спрашивает Майкл. Еще один его новый тон, кажется, специально подготовленный для Джастина.

– Около двадцати семи часов.

– Это должно быть, настоящий ад для тебя, – говорит Майкл, округляя глаза.

– Да уж, теперь понятно, почему тут вечно что-то горит.

***

 

Когда Марлону исполняется месяц, он впервые сжигает кое-что из вещей Брайана. Две совершенно новых рубашки в цветочек совершенно точно не подлежат восстановлению. Джастин втайне обрадован; эти рубашки были пиздец какие страшные. Марлон, кажется, тоже так считает. Он не мигая смотрит на Джастина сквозь дым, поднимающийся от бывших рубашек, и в этот момент они наконец-то приходят к взаимопониманию. Их взоры одновременно падают еще на одну рубашку, ужасной черно-розовой расцветки, и Джастин медленно кивает Марлону, отходя в сторонку.

Чуть позже он сметает кучку пепла и выбрасывает вместе с дневной газетой. Неделей позже, когда Брайан начинает искать свои рубашки, Джастин утверждает, что понятия не имеет, куда они делись.

Так они с Марлоном находят общий язык.

***

 

После этого все становится немножко проще. Еда Джастина теперь в относительной безопасности от посягательств Марлона, а сам Джастин хранит в тайне проделки этой маленькой бестии. Марлон сжигает отвратительный новый пиджак Брайана и кошмарную новую лампу, а Джастин убирает мусор и врет Брайану, что ничего не видел.

Брайан, скорее всего, о чем-то догадывается, но в мире не так много вещей, за которые Марлону грозит действительно суровое наказание.

***

 

Джастину интересно, что будет, когда Марлон вырастет и перестанет помещаться не только в карман Брайана, но и в лофт. Не то чтобы он знал наверняка, какого размера могут быть взрослые драконы, но судя по мифам, они просто огромные. Он старается не думать о долгих вечерах, наполненных тревожными размышлениями и фильмами в стиле нуар, которые ожидают их после того, как Брайану придется выпустить Марлона на волю.

Брайан на диване, виски в бокале, свет приглушен. Неизменная пачка сигарет.

Джастин не думает об этом. Вместо этого он готовит салат на ужин и смотрит новости вместе с Брайаном. Марлон на полу распускает старый шерстяной свитер Джастина, острые коготки вспарывают, тянут, отпускают. Старая черная пряжа запутывается в его рожках.

Джастин не обращает на него никакого внимания, поедая свои оливки.


End file.
